


Blood In The Water

by batmans_a_bitch



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Knives Out (2019), Murder Mystery - Fandom, Ransom Drysdale - Fandom, Ransom Thrombey - Fandom, clue - Fandom, who done it - Fandom
Genre: Anna De Armas, Biting, Blood like wine, Choking, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Creampied, Daniel Craig - Freeform, F/M, Family Drama, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Female Characters, Graphic Sex, Lemon, Movie Fanfic, No Condom, One Shot, Orgasms, Public Sex, Quickie, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Use protection, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bareback, chris evans - Freeform, intercourse, knives out - Freeform, lip biting, movie, ransom smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmans_a_bitch/pseuds/batmans_a_bitch
Summary: The family gathers for Harlan’s will reading, Ransom brings a friend along for some family drama.Contains no spoilers for Knives Out (2019)
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Original Female Character(s), Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom thrombey x reader, Reader - Relationship, male x female - Relationship
Kudos: 99





	Blood In The Water

Ah the Thrombey mansion, beautiful, elegant, a powerful piece of architecture. Owned by the late, great Harlan Thrombey. I step out of the classic car, rounding it to get to the other side. Ransom gets out and two dogs run up to him barking. “Hey, stop! Stop!” He says as they jump up and place their paws on his two thousand dollar wool blend coat. He uses his right leg to push them down, my boots crunch against the gravel as we both approach the house. “Hugh Drysdale?” Ransom removes his shades, he wears them even though the sky is mostly grey. “Call me Ransom, it’s my middle name. Only the help call me Hugh!” One of the detective looks at us, he points to the man opposite him “this is Trooper Wagner, and I’m Lieutenant Elliot; we just wanna ask you a few questions.” Ransom huffs in annoyance as he walks past the men completely ignoring them and walks into the estate. I smile at the two men, as I’m about to walk past them Lieutenant Elliot sticks out his hand blocking me, “are you Saskia Scott?” I nod my head, about to ask why they were here considering Harlan’s death was a suicide when Ransom shouts from inside the house, a packet of Lotus cookies in hand “Sas, get in here!” Both detectives follow close behind me, I notice a third man. “Excuse me, sir! We’re officers of the law.” Wagner says to Ransom as he stands there looking ever unimpressed, “you gonna run me in? I don’t feel like talking, I’m distraught.” He looks over to the third man that’s just walked down the stairs with Marta and is standing next to him. “CSI...KFC?” He says as he pops a piece of the cookie in his mouth and walks off. “Ransom!” I quip as I jog after him into the study where the whole family is gathered, Meg looks at me and waves, I wave back. I notice Joni rolling her eyes, “what’s she doing here? She’s not family!” “Please!” I huff as I sit myself down on the arm of the chair Ransom is laid back in. “I’m the only one that’s never leeched off him unlike all of you, I’m here for Ransom not for the money or any of you!” Joni crosses her arms huffing to herself as Lieutenant Elliot walks into the room, “we would just like to ask you a few questions about last week, if you all cooperate I’m sure we can get this sorted out quickly!” Linda opens her mouth to speak. “My father committed suicide, how dare you prod your noses into our business at this difficult time! What are you even suggesting? That one of us, one of his family did this?” "Well the only non-family member here is Saskia, she should be questioned first!” Joni says. I roll my eyes and sternly point my index finger at her. “Listen you Gwyneth Paltrow wannabe bitch, don’t you accuse me of shit. All you’re known for is begging Harlan for money every month to pay for Megs school, and you haven’t been a Thrombey for about 10 years why the hell do you still live here?!” I hear Ransom chuckle from beside me, digging his hand into the packet to retrieve more cookies, he breaks a piece off; “we should do this more often!” He says as he pops a piece into his mouth. 

I stand in Harlan’s bedroom, looking at the area where his body was found, I sigh as I look at the now clean spot on the carpet void of any blood splatter. Looking down at the floor I notice a rouge “Go” counter near the table, I bend down to pick it up; placing it back on the beach wood board. I let my fingers dance over the board, realigning any pieces that may have moved from their designated space. “Snooping around?” I turn and see Ransom leaning on the dark wooden doorframe. “I’m sorry Ran, I know how close you two were.” I say as I look down at my feet, I hear him sigh as he slowly approaches me; heavy footsteps thumping on the wood flooring. Large arms wraps themselves around me, I sigh as I place my face against his cable knit sweater, he presses a kiss against the top of my head. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll be fine.” I look up at him, staring into those clear blue eyes of his, I let my hands run up the soft material of his sweater. I stand on my toes and press a kiss to his lips, he closes his eyes and leans in a little. I break the kiss, dropping my hands to my sides, and brush past him to get back downstairs; a hand stops me. He grips my wrist, pulling me back towards him and bends down slightly attaching his lips to mine again, a large hand cups my cheek and brings me impossibly closer and his other hand slowly runs down my side, reaching for my thigh he lifts up my leg and I instinctively wrap it around his waist, I feel him pushing me backwards and towards a desk nearby. I feel his warm tongue running against my lips and when I open my mouth he nips at my bottom lip, I can taste coffee on his lips. I pull away to breathe, a small glistening string of saliva still connecting us, our foreheads touch as we both catch our breaths. Ransom steps back and away from me, walking towards the door he closes it and locks it. He turns back to me, a sly smile spreading across his lips making his pearly teeth shine as he walks towards me. Back straight, chest out, looking evermore intimidating. His strong hands grip the thin material of my leggings, fingertips soft and smooth, from years of never having to even lift a finger to feed himself. He uses his thumb and forefinger to lift my chin so I’m looking into his eyes, “you gotta be quiet!” I nod my head in understanding as he presses his lips aggressively against mine once more; our teeth clacking together. I moan and gasp into his mouth and feel his fingers brushing against the skin of my waist and his hands pull at the band of my athletic leggings, Ransom pulls them down just enough to reach me; just below my knees. His fingers brushes my clit through the lilac material of my lacy panties, I gasp as he presses a finger against me, small shots of electricity beginning to run through me. I reach out, hands pushing the coat and scarf off his shoulders as they both fall to the floor, I don’t bother to pull the cream sweater over his head, instead I just reach under the material and feel another t-shirt underneath, I reach under to find the warm skin of his taught stomach. I feel Ransom’s lips move south, down to my neck, biting gently at the skin there causing me to gasp and moan, kissing it better shortly after. “You smell amazing!” He mumbles into my neck as he roughly pulls me closer to him, my core hits the front of his tailored trousers and I feel him hardening. My hand reaches down, brushing over his length, causing him to groan, low and deep in his throat. I unzip his trousers, reaching past the material of his briefs and pull out his cock. What is it about cocks that gets me so excited? The warmth, the weight of the member as it rests on my palm, or the promise that it’ll fuck me nice and deep causing a toe-curling, mind-numbing orgasm. I’m pulled of my thoughts as Ransom’s long fingers pulls to the side the thin material of my panties, exposing my wet pussy, slick already beginning to seep out and create a wet spot on the front of the sheer material. I stroke his cock, spreading the pre-cum that’s been leaking out the tip; he groans. I look up at Ransom in awe, he’s staring up at the ceiling, jaw muscles ticking, one hand playing with my slippery clit while the other digs itself into the delicate flesh of my thighs. I pull him my his sweater, kissing is swollen lips, I gasp out as I feel his index and middle finger slide into me with ease. He curls his fingers, the action causing his digits to hit my g-spot perfectly. I moan and throw my head back, gasping as my eyes roll back and I feel the pleasure increasing, starting from my cunt and spreading upwards. He moves his hand away all to soon, smearing my arousal on my full lips, before I can lick it away he leans down and kisses me. Groaning at the taste. Ransom fists himself in his hand, stroking his length a few times before guiding himself towards me, the head of his cock slides against my folds and he coats himself in my slick, dragging himself against my folds causes his head to bump my clit from the underside making me jolt slightly. He finally begins to push in slowly, inch by inch. We both moan in unison, my breath hitches as he bottoms out. He slides out slowly, almost too slowly and pushes back with force, enough to push me further back on the desk. He sets a fast pace, rough and rushed. We didn’t have time for tender and sweet, we needed to hurry up before anyone noticed that we were missing. Maybe not the family as they’d all be distracted bickering, but the detectives on the other hand. My breathing picks up and I begin to pant, Ransom continues to rut away at me, fucking me fast into the table. Slapping sounds of skin filling the small confines of the room, his nails did into the backs of my thighs as he pulls me closer; his pubic bone meshing against my clit. “Ransom...” I whisper into his ear, I feel my stomach clenching as my pussy begins fluttering around his member. I cry out as he hits my g-spot, a hand roughly clamps over my mouth, the gold of his pinky ring knocking my top lip against my teeth. “Shhh...Princess, gotta be quiet! Can’t have Linda or God forbid that little Nazi shit coming up here seeing me balls deep in pussy.” I nod my head and he let’s go of my mouth gripping my throat instead, the air catching in my throat as I struggle to breathe. Ransom’s thrusts speed up and his grip on my throat gets tighter, my eyes roll to the back of head and I begin to convulse as I cum, shaking, my stomach muscles clamping down; mouth wide open in a silent scream. Ransom let’s go if my throat and I inhale, breathing heavily as his teeth bites down on my neck and he cums, spurting inside me and coating my walls.


End file.
